Love Hurts
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Raven and Robin both want Starfire to themselves, but the Beautiful alien isn't interested in a one-sided relationship. Will Raven and Robin get over it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Starfire, Raven, Robin, Cyborg or Beast Boy. They all belong to DC Comics. I DO own Chrome Man cause he was a spur of the moment thing.**

* * *

"Do you love me?" The question was expected.

"Of course." was the reply.

Raven's eyelids fluttered as she drifted closer to sleep. "Will you stay tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Starfire smiled. "I'm sorry, Rae." she murmured. "But you know it's his turn." Raven whined, but made no further argument. She slipped into slumber as Starfire slipped out of the room.

She slid beneath the red comforter and pressed her lips to the other inhabitants'. They moved together for awhile, then Starfire fell into a peaceful sleep. As she slept, Robin looked over her body, noting the many tooth, nail and finger markings that adorned her skin. He could easily tell which ones were human for they were fading quickly.

He cursed when he saw the older, sharper, stronger markings that could only be made by something more than human. Starfire was still seeing her as well. It pained him to have to share with the half-demon but when she first came, Star wanted to know how it felt with a female and a male. He and Raven both volunteered and now they were paying for being so generous. Then again, they also had the most beautiful girl on the planet as a girlfriend so it wasn't all that bad.

Robin snuggled into Starfire's side and fell asleep, thinking of how it would be with just the two of them and no others mingling in their relationship.

In the morning, Starfire woke and crept back to her room, like any other normal day. She took a quick shower, waited in her room for a few minutes and then went to the Observation Center to make her lovers some breakfast.

When Raven and Robin entered, Starfire set their meals in front them. She had made each their favorite; tea, an apple and maybe an egg for Raven and ham, eggs and orange juice for Robin. Starfire sat at the table and stared out the window, for once, eating nothing. Beast Boy and Cyborg strode in and began cooking their separate meals.

Starfire stood and walked over to the window. Raven and Robin watched her closely as they ate; she seemed subdued somehow. When they finished eating, the two Titans sidled over to the object of their affection.

"Star?" Raven prodded.

"Are you feeling ok?" Robin asked.

Starfire turned to them. "I am fine. Just a little tired."

Robin nodded and turned to the rest of the team. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing some weird game with their hands. "Titans, you have two hours before it's time to train."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped their hand game and raced to the video game station.

Robin turned back to Starfire, who was staring out the window again. "I think I will go out to the hot springs for a while Robin." She whispered softly. With a small sigh, she walked to her room and went inside. A few minutes later, Raven and Robin saw her come back out, wearing a bathing suit and carrying a towel.

Robin glared at Raven and went to his room as well. Raven went up to the roof.

* * *

Two hours later, the team was training. Cyborg was lifting weights, Starfire was power sparring against Beast Boy and Robin and Raven were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Both Titans paused to admire how graceful Starfire attacked and dodged.

All of a sudden, a great wave of anger crashed over both teens and they began battling viciously. Robin lunged at Raven with a series of punches and kicks. Raven either dodged, deflected, or blocked the blows. An unexpected kick to the stomach sent her flying backward to the edge of the ring. Robin got out his batarod and leaped into the air. The rod was supposed to come down on Raven's head, knocking her unconscious; instead, it shattered to pieces as Robin descended. Raven picked up a few of the larger pieces and began throwing them at Robin. Robin dodged and dived for Raven. They rolled around on the ground beating the crap out of each other.

"Stop!" The cry broke them out of their red haze.

Starfire stood over them, looking distraught. "What are you doing?" she asked as Beast Boy and Cyborg made their way over.

"We're sparing." Raven told her.

"Bullcrap!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Y'all looked like you were trying to kill each other."

Starfire helped them to their feet. "Please do not fight anymore." She pleaded.

"But Star," Robin began. "We have to spar or else-."

"That was not sparring." Starfire's voice had taken on a tone that was sexy to Robin and deadly to Raven. "You were trying to kill each other. I love you both equally. Is that not what your constitution says? Please do not make any more attempts to kill each other." Robin nodded. Raven stared at her for a few more minutes before sighing and nodding as well.

Starfire smiled and kissed them both on the lips. She floated over to talk to Beast Boy before flying out the door. Robin and Raven glanced at each other and nodded their heads in a grudging truce.

Suddenly, the crime alarm rang and everyone raced to the OBC. "It's some weird new villain Robin!" Cyborg told him.

"We'll have to be careful." Robin said. "Titans go!"

As Starfire carried Robin, Raven flew close to her. She glanced sideways and smiled; Starfire looked adorable with her determined expression. Raven looked down at Robin and grimaced. She hated sharing with the human but she couldn't say no to Starfire.

An explosion sounded beneath them. Starfire flew lower so that Robin could jump from her arms. They were at Jump City Bank. A man made of metal stepped out of a hole in the front of the bank.

"Drop the money, man!" Cyborg shouted, aiming his cannon blaster.

The villain laughed in a deep voice and said, "You cannot stop Chrome Man. I am indestructible, invincible!"

"We'll see about that dude!" Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged. Chrome Man easily stepped out of the way. Raven tried whacking him with a streetlamp but it only worked for a few seconds, then Chrome Man snapped it in two and shot it back at her. Beast Boy's wholly mammoth hide stopped them from impaling her chest and stomach.

Robin attacked Chrome Man first with his exploding birdarangs, then with his batarod. Chrome Man fought back with his arms. He knocked Robin in the jaw and sent the Boy Wonder sailing into the wall of the bank.

When Chrome Man turned around to grab the money, Starfire was waiting for him. She punched him square in the chest and he staggered backwards. They fought for a few minutes, then Starfire was overcome with a severe cough. She fought around it, grabbing Chrome Man and slamming him into the ground. Chrome Man punched her in the mouth but Starfire, still coughing, had her mouth open and his hand went right in! Starfire bit down hard and swallowed most of Chrome Man's forearm.

Another coughing fit claimed the poor alien and she sank to her knees. Chrome Man took his chance and began beating her. Starfire blocked as much as possible, sometimes even biting off more chunks of the metal villain. However, she was soon unconscious from the coughing and the beating. Chrome Man smiled wickedly, believing her to be dead and turned to run.

The entire Teen Titans team had snuck up on him while he was beating Starfire. They all pounced on him and starting beating the crap out of him. Soon, Chrome Man was nothing more than shattered pieces and a huge pile of dust. The Titans cheered at their victory.

Then Raven and Robin turned, smiling broadly, to Starfire. Everyone's smiles faded as they looked at the bruised and bloody alien girl for  
they, like Chrome Man, assumed she was dead. Starfire was extremely pale and her breathing was shallow.

"Star?" Raven asked tentatively. She and Robin knelt next to her and Raven placed a hand on Starfire's chest. She gasped as the vision came to her. Starfire was standing among some clouds next to her mother and father looking down upon the rest of Tamaran. Starfire stood up and went to a different cloud and saw Earth. There were the Titans, all adults, all still together, still mourning their loss of her. A single tear trickled down Starfire's cheek as she saw Raven sitting alone on the roof.

Raven pulled her hand back, looking very pale and shaken.

"Beast Boy!" For the first time ever, Robin heard Raven's voice go very shrill. "Beast Boy, can you help her?"

Beast Boy came over and inspected Starfire. "I might be able to get into her stomach to get most of the chrome stuff out." He turned into a caterpillar and slid down Starfire's throat. Everyone huddled close to Starfire's body.

After about twenty minutes, Raven's communicator went off and everybody jumped. Raven quickly answered it and they heard Beast Boy's voice with a strange thudding in the background. "I just finished getting the stuff off her hearts and lu- AAH!" Starfire sat up and let loose a gut-wrenching cough. When it was over, her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out again.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called.

"I'm still here." came Beast Boy's voice. "That was some cough. I'm headed to her stomachs now. It shouldn't take too-whoa!"

The line disconnected and everyone waited in silence. Raven was actually feeling pain by the time the connection came back up forty-five minutes later. "Ok," Beast Boy said. "That's the last of it. I'm coming back up." Starfire sat up and looked around.

The team noticed the green tint under her skin and jumped back just before she vomited on the ground where Cyborg had been. The asphalt began dissolving leaving behind a gaping hole into the sewers.

A green caterpillar had crawled out of the vomit just in time. Beast Boy changed back and vomited into the sewers; numerous chunks of metal made loud clunks against the bottom of the pipes.

Starfire coughed and glanced around her. "Am I…dead?" she asked tentatively.

"Starfire!" Robin and Raven cried at the same time. Both swept her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, Star." Raven said. "You're not dead."

"I could have sworn I saw my goddess." Starfire murmured. She shrugged and hugged her two loves back.

Everyone headed back to the tower. Starfire went out to her favorite spring; it was deep enough that it didn't expose all of her cleavage, but shallow enough that she didn't have to stand or squat. Starfire sank into the pool with a sigh and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, she felt two new bodies enter the spring along with her. A hand cupped her breast while another slid languidly down her stomach to her inner thigh. Starfire opened her eyes to see Raven and Robin both smiling at her.

As she felt Robin's calloused hand begin to knead her breast, Raven's fingers entered her. Starfire turned her head to the right and found herself locked in a kiss with Raven. The kiss was so deep, Starfire was sure neither of them could breathe.

After about half an hour, Raven and Robin switched positions. Robin slid in and out of Starfire while Raven loved her breasts. This time, Starfire was caught in a kiss with Robin. "Please," she gasped as she felt herself nearing the edge. Raven bit her nipple and began playing with her clit as Robin went faster and harder.

The springs were surrounded by hedges to guarantee privacy but even with that Starfire's screams must have reached to the other edge of the city. The clear spring water turned a mixture of yellow and orange. Raven and Robin smiled at each other.

"Her come is normally pure yellow." Robin commented.

"It appears we've made her bleed." Raven smirked.

They pecked Starfire on the cheek and left. Starfire, too tired to walk through the tower and to her room, floated up to her window, jiggled the lock, and climbed inside. She went over to her bed and collapsed on the bed covers. She was asleep within seconds.

Raven teleported herself and Robin into the room and they stood, smiling, staring at Starfire. They pulled the bedcovers over the three of them and curled up next to the sleeping alien. Over her head, their eyes met. They nodded in silent agreement. They would make this work to make their Star happy.

* * *

**It's not as good as my other works but it will have to do.**


End file.
